Snooze
by C Nelson
Summary: Max finds that alarm clocks can be very annoying.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this story during my gym class and thought it was funny

**I wrote this story during my gym class and thought it was funny.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Max POV_

5:18 A.M. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BE- I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock and it thankfully shut off. I rolled over and faced the wall. I was almost asleep again when- BEEP, BEEP, BEE- this time the alarm clock was thrown against the wall. Grumbling about school starting at a normal hour, I found myself in front of Fangs room.

I opened the door a sliver and saw Fang stir in his bed. I closed the door and walked over to the bed and made Fang push over up against the wall. I got in under the covers and closed my eyes, and then I realized something. Fang's bed is only a single.

So currently I was now lying pretty much on top of Fang. Awkward.

We were in silence for a few moments before Fang reached over with his left hand and took mine. I looked up at him and smiled. I brought my heard to his chest and listened to his steady heart beat.

We were almost asleep, together, happy-

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Iggy yelled from the doorway.

I moved off of Fang and we both sat up.

"What are you talking about Iggy? I'm the only one in here." Fang said with a steady voice.

"Yeah, I do think so. I know what you two were up-

Gazzy then came running through the door screaming, "Wait Iggy! I told you not to go talk to them."

"Gazzy what are you talking about?" I asked, forgetting that I wasn't suppose to be in Fangs room, or in Fang's bed for that matter.

"AH, I knew that you were in here Max." Iggy almost screamed again. At this rate they are going to wake up the whole house.

"Well, before I was interrupted, I told Iggy that I saw you, Max, going into Fangs room this morning and I thought interesting. Well I went to go back to bed when I realized that Fang, for one sleeps with no shirt on and then I realized that Max only has that skimpy top on. So you can see the reason for my suspicion." Gazzy said all of this in one breath. Are you sure that he isn't related to Nudge? Not anymore.

"GET OUT!" Fang and I both yelled and for good measure I flung a pillow at the two of them. They ran out the door and shut it tight.

I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"Don't worry about it Max, they'll forget about it soon enough." Fang said, draping an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah I know." I said looking over at him. His hand moved from my arm to the back of my neck.

We were only millimeters apart, just about to kis-

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

Fang's alarm clock went off.

**Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Do to popular demand that I continue this story, I have decided to write this next chapter in Fang's POV

**Do to popular demand that I continue this story, I have decided to write this next chapter in Fang's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_Fang POV_

I heard Max's alarm clock and I looked over at mine. 5:18 A.M. Finally Gazzy and Iggy came up with something useful in normal everyday life. I turned on my side and went over the plan in my head. This was going to work, it had to.

I heard the clock go off and the creaking of a bed and then the clock go off a few minutes later. Then footsteps.

I closed my eyes and steadied my breath. The door came slightly open and I saw Max. I started to move around to make it look like she had woken me up.

Knowing what she was going to do, I pushed my self up against the wall.

She climbed in the bed and then it took her a second but she did realize that she was pretty much laying on top of me. Interesting.

There was a silence, I new what I wanted to do and how I wanted to say it, but this wasn't going the way I thought it would.

After a few more of the deadly moments, I took Max's hand. Slowly but surly she put her head on my chest and I could hear her breathing steady.

Drifting off, almost there-

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Iggy yelled from the doorway.

Max moved off of me and sat up.

"What are you talking about Iggy? I'm the only one in here." I said with a steady voice, even though I was shaking with laughter inside.

"Yeah, I do think so. I know what you two were up-

Gazzy then came running through the door screaming, "Wait Iggy! I told you not to go talk to them."

"Gazzy what are you talking about?" Max asked, forgetting that she wasn't suppose to be there.

"AH, I knew that you were in here Max." Iggy almost screamed again. At this rate they are going to wake up the whole house.

"Well, before I was interrupted, I told Iggy that I saw you, Max, going into Fangs room this morning and I thought interesting. Well I went to go back to bed when I realized that Fang, for one sleeps with no shirt on and then I realized that Max only has that skimpy top on. So you can see the reason for my suspicion." Gazzy said all of this in one breath. Are you sure that he isn't related to Nudge? Not anymore.

"GET OUT!" Max and I both yelled and for good measure Max flung a pillow at the two of them. They ran out the door and shut it tight

Max sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Don't worry about it Max, they'll forget about it soon enough." I said, draping an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah I know." She said looking over at me. My hand moved from my arm to the back of her neck.

We were only millimeters apart, just about to kis-

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

My alarm clock went off.

**Review. Ideas are excepted.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so I think that this story is getting a little out of hand, but that's ok

**Ok, so I think that this story is getting a little out of hand, but that's ok. Here is what happened after the alarm clock rang in Fang's room.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Max POV_

To say that I was embarrassed about what I, meaning mostly Fang, was about to do, is truly very embarrassing.

After the alarm clock rang again, I ran out of Fang's room into the shower to cool off my flushed face.

I stepped into the shower to find that in fact there was no water running. Great. I turned the knobs more, for god measure, to make sure that I really did turn the shower on. It was.

Looking up I saw the shower head was not working, plastic bag over it. Interesting it seems that Gazzy and Iggy are expanding in there annoyances.

I removed the bag covering the shower and was stormed on. And no not by Easers, but by water. I forgot that the water was still running, opps.

After that no so pleasant shower, it was time for a quick breakfast and then off to regular school. Because that's what us in the flock do now, life with my mom and go to Ella's school.

I grabbed my bag from desk chair and ran downstairs to the kitchen. I saw, no leftovers. Great I guess it's yogurt for breakfast, again. I ran swiftly to the fridge grabbed a yogurt and my lunch and out the door to school.

**Walk to School**

I walked next to Fang the whole way to school, we didn't say anything. It was pretty awkward. We were both looking to the front when I felt something brush my hand. I looked over at Fang and saw him nod his head. I got his message, let's ditch this joint.

**Somewhere up above ground level**

Fang and I were just flying about the same height as the clouds. Every so often Fang's wing would brush mime and I would do it back to him. Only until I tried to brush him back but he wasn't there. I turned in the air and could find him anywhere. Great, skipping school and getting lost in the clouds, yeah not as fun as it sounds.

I was just flying around when something hit me from behind. I turned and saw nothing until something hit me from behind again. Either the old school is trying out there dud bombs on me or it's Fang. You just never know. Just then I heard a light chuckle. I'm guessing it was Fang.

**Soory for such a short chapter!**


End file.
